Alfrendo
Alfrendo is a minor character from Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever. He is a realistic doll that Greg received as a Christmas present, it's shown to be quite realistic as it can eat food and even grow hair. History Greg first received Alfrendo as practice for when his baby brother, Manny Heffley, was born. At first, Greg wanted no part in his mother's scheme. However, he soon found other uses for Alfrendo. He used him as a way to dispose of unwanted food and as a stand for his comic books, he also kind of liked him as a friend. Soon, he actually grew quite attached to Alfrendo. However, he soon lost Alfrendo. He feared that his doll would be back soon for his sweet revenge, as well as his mother's wrath for losing him. To fool his mother into thinking he had not lost Alfrendo, he took a grapefruit and wrapped it in cloth and made a face on it. This trick worked until the grapefruit began to rot, revealing Greg's trick with the stench of rotting fruit, Greg's mother said that she was not disappointed that he lost it. Greg later uncovered Alfrendo in the basement after it got flooded from the pile of snow outside. It turned out that he had been there the whole time, presumably because Frank Heffley threw it out in frustration. He tried to grow attached to Alfrendo again but found it impossible due to the damage to the doll, rendering it noticeably disturbing in appearance. Later Manny finds it and has a tea-party with him and other toys, Greg later takes Alfrendo. He then later tried to give him away for the Toy Drive, but the policemen said that they would not accept "used toys", possibly because Alfrendo scared them, and they drove away. Trivia *Alfrendo is the fourth non-human character which is not an animal, the first being the Cheese, the second was The Muddy Hand and the third was The Foot. *Greg admitted that he actually got attached to the grapefruit decoy as well. *The concept of Alfrendo being able to eat food may be based on the Baby Alive or the Cabbage Patch Snack Time dolls. **The former can "eat" real food and use the potty, while the latter eats plastic food. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (First and only appearance) Gallery Greg receives a Baby Alfrendo for Christmas.jpg|Greg received a Baby Alfrendo for Christmas to get ready for having his baby brother, Manny. Baby Alfrendo.jpg Baby Alfrendo shows Greg a comic in the bathroom.jpg Greg helps Baby Alfrendo tie his shoes.jpg Grapefruit replacement.jpg|Greg's replacement for Alfrendo after losing him. Alfrendo scratches the window.jpg|Alfrendo scratching to get in. Snapshot 20151114.jpg|Frank holding his nose. Greg finds Alfrendo in the water.jpg|Greg found Alfrendo in the water after many years. Category:Objects Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Toys Category:Greg Heffley Category:Book only Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Pseudo-characters Category:Greg's Likes Category:Frank's Dislikes Category:One Time Objects